


Call me Hazza

by louist91hazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Bottom!Harry, Coming Out, Daddy Louis, Deepthroating, Female Harry, Fluff, Genderqueer, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Think that’s it?, baby boyfriends, genderqueer harry, harry calls louis daddy and boo too much, idk what else to tag, louis calls harry babydoll and Princess too much, oops (hi) sorry, supportive Louis, the other boys aren’t mentioned, top!Louis, x factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louist91hazza/pseuds/louist91hazza
Summary: “Boo, can I talk to you?” Harry asks, biting his nails from nerves.“Of course baby, are you okay?” Louis replies concerned.“Yeah, it’s just like, so obviously I’m like gay. But there’s something else?” He replies, his voice wavering and getting quieter towards the end.“Okay baby, you can tell me anything, I love you” Louis replies fondly, drawing circles into Harry’s hips“I’m genderqueer, fluid, whatever you want to call it” Harry replies, a tear rolling down his flushed cheeks.





	Call me Hazza

They have been in the X Factor house for 3 weeks now, Harry and Louis being boyfriends for 2. It’s a Sunday afternoon when the conversation gets brought up, Harry and Louis are laid in their bed, sharing kisses every now and then, Louis playing with Harrys curls. 

“Boo, can I talk to you?” Harry asks, biting his nails from nerves.  
“Of course baby, are you okay?” Louis replies concerned.  
“Yeah, it’s just like, so obviously I’m like gay. But there’s something else?” He replies, his voice wavering and getting quieter towards the end.  
“Okay baby, you can tell me anything, I love you” Louis replies fondly, drawing circles into Harry’s hips  
“I’m, like, I’m genderqueer, fluid, whatever you want to call it” Harry replies, a tear rolling down his flushed cheeks, “I’m so sorry if this changes things between us”  
“Shhh, shh baby, it’s okay” Louis comforts, wiping Harry’s tears away with his thumb, “can you explain any more baby? I think I know what it means but I know everyone can feel different” he asks, still drawing circles into Harry’s hips.  
“Okay so, I don’t know about anyone else, but like, I often feel more feminine and female than I should? So I speak slightly more girly, I like typically girly things and clothing, I don’t mind pronouns too much but I like more feminine pet names. And I like being called Hazza, since it’s more softer and feminine sounding than Harry. I know it’s weird and-“ he breaks off in a choked sob.  
Louis just hugs him tighter than ever before, “darling you’re perfect, yeah? So brave, thankyou for telling me. I love you all the same babycakes”  
“So you don’t care the fact that sometimes I am like a girl? That your boyfriend is sometimes somewhere between your girlfriend and boyfriend?” Harry asks, head down in shame but a hopeful tint to his voice.  
“Not at all love, love you all the same, girly or not, you’re always going to be my baby, my harry, or hazza” Louis replies, smiling fondly at his baby.  
“I love you so much Lou, so much, thankyou, I was so scared you would leave me, find me weird” Harry says softly.  
Louis’ face turns into a small frown at his babies insecurities, “I love you too baby, so much. Nothing will ever make me leave you. Don’t ever worry, you can tell me anything, I’m here for you and to support you”

 

“Lou? Kiss me? Please” Harry softly begs, needing to be as close to Louis as possible. Louis happily complies of course, the familiar feeling of Harry’s lips on his own, he’s felt it every hour of every day for the last 2 weeks, he’s pretty sure he wants to feel it for the rest of his life. “So pretty baby, so beautiful, are you harry or hazza right now baby? Want to make sure your comfortable and happy” Louis whispers as he softly kisses Harry’s forehead, then removing his shirt. “M’ more hazza, is that okay?” Harry replies, Louis takes notice at the fact his voice has turned a lot softer and more feminine, it goes straight to his cock. “Of course it’s okay baby, yeah? Want me to look after you princess?”, “yes, please, daddy”. Both Harry and Louis freeze, harrys face heats up utterly embarrassed, “I, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean”- Louis cuts him off with a heated kiss, “fuck baby yeah call me that yeah? Call me daddy, let daddy look after you babycakes”. Harry groans as he lifts his own shirt off, Louis starts to take his jeans off and Harry hides his head in his hands, Louis doesn’t know about what he’s about to see. Louis lets out a small gasp when he sees harry is wearing baby pink panties with a lace trim, “fuck, darling your so beautiful, so pretty and delicate, could just eat you up” Louis all but moans out. “Do it daddy please, eat me out, make me come from your tongue”

Louis doesn’t have to be told twice, he pulls Harry’s panties down as he kisses him quickly and passionately, before going down to his nipples and taking one in his mouth, “such pretty nipples my baby has yeah? Always so hard and perky for me”. Louis then trials down to his thighs, sucking a trail of love bites into the inside of each one. “Hmm please, touch me, Lou, please” Harry moans out weakly, wanting Louis mouth on him as quickly as possible. “Legs over my shoulders then babydoll”. Harry does exactly that, putting his long milky yet toned legs over his shoulders, giving Louis full access to his ass. Louis moans out before giving kitten licks to Harry's hole, soft ‘uh uh uh’s’ fill the room as Harry squirms on the bed, “stay still or I’ll stop” louis says firmly. He then dives right in to eating his baby out properly, slowly thrusting his tongue in and out, “fuck, daddy, please”, “so fucking tight for me hazza, so beautiful, all wet for daddy aren’t you? Little slag”. “M’ a slut, I’m your slut though, I love you fuck”. Louis continues eating his baby out, sucking love bites onto his milky skin and blowing cool air every now and then to make his baby squirm. “I’m gonna come, daddy, I’m so close”, “go on babydoll, let go princess, show daddy how good he makes you feel”, that’s all it takes for harry to come with a high breathy moan of ‘louis’.

After he comes down from his high, harry surges forward and kisses louis sweetly yet messily. “Let me help you boo, wanna suck you off”, with that he gets on his knees, pulling Louis boxers down, taking his dick straight into his mouth bobbing up and down, before going in and deepthroating, pressing his nose into louis stomach before pulling off with a pop and repeating. Louis hands snake into harrys curls, “fuck hazza baby, your so good at that, prettiest angel. My little cockslut” he moans out shamelessly. Harry keeps bobbing his head, taking all 9 inches like a champ. “Fuck hazza, I’m gonna come baby, I’m close”. Two minutes later he comes down harrys throat with a cry. Harry swallows it all before sitting back onto the bed, kissing louis softly.

“So good hazza, so perfect. Love you so much, fuck you’re so pretty”, harry blushes at louis words, pecking his lips again. “Can we have a bath boo?” Harry asks sweetly. “Of course baby.” 

Once the bath is run, both boys get in, harry leaning against louis, Louis hands resting on Harry’s tummy. “Thankyou Lou, for being so accepting of me, no matters what, you’re so supportive and loving and I really don’t deserve you. I can’t wait for our future together” Harry whispers, as though if he speaks any louder the words will loose meaning. “I love you, wait are you harry or hazza now?” - “harry” - “Okay, as I was saying, I love you harry, so much, my babygirl or babyboy, feminine or not. Either way I love you all the same and I’m so lucky to call you mine. Your such a beautiful person inside and out, I can’t wait to see where the future takes us, no matter what happens in the competition, it’ll be okay because we have eachother. I know it’s only been a few weeks and I might be moving too quickly but it just feels so right to be in love with you H. I love you forever. It’s always you.”

After the bath, both boys get into their pjs and cuddle up on their shared bed, harry being the little spoon of course. “I love you so much, goodnight god bless”. “Goodnight boo, I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
